My Special Person
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Sequel of Special Person, It's You!/ Sungmin mulai menjalani kehidupannya di lembaran baru buku putihnya bersama Kyuhyun. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menghalau segala kerisauannya/ BL/ RnR/ enJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyu…ak…aku baru bangun"

Sungmin menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata begitu sulit. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkari tubuhnya, memerangkapnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak keberatan dengan Sungmin yang baru bangun tidur, Kyuhyun baru pulang dari jobnya di Prancis dan langsung menuju apartemen Sungmin. Ia sudah begitu merindukan Sungmin, dan kini ketika bertemu, ia hanya ingin memeluk Sungmin tapi Sungmin malah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang baru bangun.

"Maksudnya aku…aku belum mandi!" Sungmin menggeser duduknya, merapat ke pinggiran sofa, tapi Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya dari samping itu ikut bergeser dan malah menghimpitnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kenapa harus mandi?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya, mengendus bagian leher Sungmin, bahkan mendekatkan hidungnya ke belakang telinga Sungmin "Aku tidak mencium bau aneh, kau tetap wangi"

_Aku risih! Kau membuatku geli!_

Sungmin berjengit, menjauhkan wajahnya karena ia tahu terpaan nafas Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat membuatnya dialiri sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. Memang menyenangkan, tapi hal itu membuat darahnya terasa mengalir deras dan berkumpul diwajahnya hingga pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

Kini jemari Kyuhyun meraih dagunya, menolehkan wajahnya ke samping menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali tatkala wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, dan matanya yang menatap Sungmin dengan begitu lembut lama kelamaan turun menatap bibirnya. Membuat bibir Sungmin terbuka sedikit tanpa perintah pemiliknya.

_Tunggu!_

Sungmin tak siap, ia tak siap bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, tak siap menerima kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, dan lebih tak siap untuk mendapat ciuman mesra dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan sikat gigi terlebih dahulu"

Debaran jantung Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat dan ia membuka matanya lebar. Dirasanya mulutnya tertutup penuh oleh tangkupan telapak tangan Sungmin. Sungmin membungkamnya, menghentikan niatnya untuk berciuman bahkan ketika ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan, Sungmin meloloskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**My Special Person**

**.**

**Sequel of Special Person, It's You!**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Rate M, Sungmin has a baby, Typo (s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun, tidak diperkenankan mengcopas tanpa ijin, KyuMin ada dalam fic ini karena kecintaan saya kepada mereka**

**.**

**enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Tak hanya sikat gigi, Sungmin ternyata menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi. Ia keluar dalam kondisi rambutnya yang basah dan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar. Sungmin mandi, mandi terpagi yang pernah dialaminya.

Saat masuk ke kamar mandi Sungmin hanya terdiam beberapa lama, ia seperti sedang mengembalikan dirinya ke dalam mode 'normal'. Setelahnya ia lalu menyikat giginya, mencuci muka, dan bercermin. Sesi bercermin kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Entah kenapa, tapi Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada kotoran tertinggal di matanya, di hidungnya, dan tak ada jerawat jelek yang menempel di kulitnya. Bahkan Sungmin meringis lebar di depan cermin, memastikan bahwa giginya telah benar-benar tersikat bersih.

Tapi ternyata itupun tak cukup bagi Sungmin. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menyalakan shower dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Mencuci rambutnya, dan menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak terlewatkan satu bagianpun termasuk sela-sela jarinya.

Tetapi saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Tak ada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofanya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun, dan itu membuat Sungmin lemas.

_Apa-apaan ini. Jadi aku bermimpi dan mengigau hingga seperti ini? Hih, memalukan. _

Sungmin mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sebegitu rindunya kah hingga membuatku begini?_

Sungmin bahkan tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia berpikir untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan tingkah konyolnya barusan. Tapi Sungmin terkesiap begitu ia sampai di pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti dan tatapannya lekat ke arah ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Disana terbaring sosok tinggi Cho Kyuhyun, tidur dengan posisi miring di sisi sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan di samping Kyuhyun, ini yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya takjub. Minhyun meringkuk dengan nyaman disana, hisapan pada ibu jari kanannya membuatnya terlihat tidur begitu nyenyak, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat bagian depan kaos Kyuhyun, dan satu kaki mungilnya terangkat, tak cukup untuk melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, sehingga menggantung sedikit di udara.

_Ini bukan igauan dan ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan yang begitu indah untuk dituliskan di lembar putih kehidupan baru._

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Membuat teh panas untuk ia nikmati pagi ini. Setelah itu ia perlu memasak, ia akan membuat sarapan spesial pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa, hm?"

"Ya!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sedang mencuci peralatan masak yang baru saja selesai digunakannya membuat sarapan pagi ini. Tangan seseorang melingkar erat di perutnya, beberapa detik ia perlukan untuk menyadari bahwa memang ada orang lain di apartemennya sekarang, dan Sungmin tak perlu menolehkan wajahnya untuk tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu! Jangan melakukannya lagi" Sungmin kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencucinya.

"Tidak, kau harus mulai terbiasa. Karena aku akan sering melakukannya" Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Kenapa bangun? Lanjutkan tidurmu, kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidur di pesawat, dan aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu di sini hanya untuk tidur"

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Boleh"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk sambil menunggu kopi buatan Sungmin. "Kau memasak ini semua?" Tanyanya saat ia melihat beberapa masakan tersedia di meja makan.

"Ya, kita sarapan bersama nanti. Aku akan bangunkan Minhyun terlebih dahulu" Sungmin menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang telah selesai dibuatnya pada Kyuhyun

"Hari ini aku akan mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat, dan kita akan menginap. Kita bersiap setelah sarapan?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin sebentar untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, Minhyun pasti akan senang mendengarnya" Sungmin meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia melepaskannya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk membangunkan putrinya.

**.**

**.**

"Tu! Tu! Tu! Tu! Tu!"

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"Ya! Minhyunnie…tenang sedikit!"

Sungmin meringis sakit saat pahanya terinjak keras oleh kaki Minhyun. Minhyun terus melonjak-lonjak senang di atas pangkuan Sungmin, ia memukul-mukul kaca mobil dengan telapak tangannya berkali-kali saat ia melihat deretan perahu yang memiliki layar warna warni berjejer di tepi pantai.

"Kita tidak akan kesana sekarang, festival perahunya baru akan dimulai besok. Sekarang kita ke tempat yang lain dulu ya" Bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Minhyun begitu ingin turun dari mobil dan berlari ke pantai. Minhyun sudah mulai ribut saat ia melihat genangan air biru yang begitu banyak di sisi kanan mereka.

"Apa kau menyewa sebuah tempat untuk kita beristirahat, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin, ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ck" Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan berdecak malas. Ia lalu tak lagi bertanya hal lain pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya sibuk menenangkan Minhyun yang tak bisa diam selama perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat asri. Banyak tanaman di pot-pot besar hingga kecil memenuhi halaman rumah. Ada satu pohon besar yang begitu rindang membuat sekitarnya menjadi teduh. Rumah bergaya simple yang berdiri dengan lapisan kayu-kayu kokoh bercat biru laut dengan kombinasi putih. Tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin turun dari mobil. Minhyun yang sepanjang perjalanan tak pernah diam justru akhirnya tertidur lima belas menit yang lalu sebelum mereka sampai. Sungmin menggendong Minhyun, menyandarkan kepala Minhyun di bahunya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar anak itu tak terbangun.

"Tunggu sebentar disini" Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin saat dilihatnya punggung seseorang, tepatnya wanita, terlihat di samping rumah itu. Wanita itu tengah sibuk dengan tanaman-tanaman di pot-pot kecil yang ada di pagar rumah.

Kyuhyun mendekat sambil berjingkat kecil, berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tampaknya ia berniat membuat wanita itu kaget. Sungmin memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun dari tempatnya berdiri, di samping mobil Kyuhyun yang telah terparkir.

Begitu sudah dekat Kyuhyun segera memeluk wanita itu sambil berucap keras "Bogoshipoooo!"

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Kyuhyun sukses membuat wanita itu kaget, badannya terlonjak dan pot yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh. Untuk selanjutnya wanita itu berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan malah mencubit pinggangnya. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dan berteriak meminta ampun padanya berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk wanita itu sebentar, lalu ia mencium punggung tangannya dan mencium pipinya. Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun sekilas melirik padanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

"Ini wanita yang hingga saat ini masih begitu kucintai" Ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Eommaku…"

Kini giliran Sungmin yang terkejut. Ia memang sudah mengira-ngira Kyuhyun akan memberinya _surprise_ karena tak mau menceritakan rencananya sedikitpun tentang perjalanan kali ini. Tapi Sungmin tak menyiapkan diri untuk _surprise_ semacam ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pada orangtuanya.

"Eomma… ini Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun pada wanita yang saat ini masih dipeluknya itu, yang ternyata adalah eommanya.

Nyonya Cho dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Cepat-cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan salam sambil memperkenalkan diri. Nyonya Cho tersenyum, ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin." Ucap Nyonya Cho. Pandangannya beralih pada Minhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam gendongan Sungmin. "Inii…?"

"Namanya Lee Minhyun. Maaf, dia baru saja tidur" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, tidurkan dia di kamar" Ucap Nyonya Cho. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau lupa mengatakan sesuatu, anak nakal?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan nampak berpikir, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa dan berucap "Aku pulang, eomma!"

Mereka bersama-sama melangkah memasuki rumah, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah, sedangkan Nyonya Cho di samping kiri, dan Sungmin yang menggendong Minhyun ada di samping kanannya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin disambut baik oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho memiliki sifat keibuan yang begitu lembut, sedangkan Tuan Cho sosok yang ramah dan hangat. Sungmin tak tahu kalau rasanya semenyenangkan ini untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka membuat Sungmin merasa diterima, kecanggungan dan kegugupannya hilang, keluarga ini membuat dirinya nyaman, senyaman bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin turun dari kamar yang disediakan untuknya di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Minhyun masih tertidur, tampak sekali bahwa anak itu kelelahan setelah menghabiskan energinya untuk ribut selama perjalanan. Sungmin mendapati Nyonya Cho sedang berkutat di dapur, tampaknya membantu si tuan rumah untuk memasak sambil mengobrol adalah pilihan Sungmin saat ini.

"Kembalilah beristirahat, Sungmin. Bukankah perjalanan tadi cukup melelahkan?" Ucap Nyonya Cho saat melihat Sungmin membantunya mengiris daging.

"Tidak juga, sepertinya Kyuhyun yang kelelahan, sepulang dari Prancis dia langsung ke apartemenku dan tidak tidur terlalu lama disana. Lalu ia lanjut menyetir ke sini" Jawab Sungmin

"Jadi dia tak kembali ke apartemennya sendiri? Kyuhyun justru pulang ke apartemenmu, ya?"

Mendengar itu entah kenapa membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit malu karena telah terlalu jujur bercerita. Membuatnya diam dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Nyonya Cho tersenyum mengetahui reaksi Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun menelponku saat ia di Prancis, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi seseorang, bernama Sungmin" Ungkap Nyonya Cho. Sungmin menoleh, menatap Nyonya Cho dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Dari namanya, aku bisa menebak betapa cantiknya dia…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya berhenti mengiris daging. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana Nyonya Cho menilainya setelah mereka bertemu. Sungmin jadi _nervous_ sekarang.

"Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa…yang akan dia nikahi adalah seorang pria…" Nyonya Cho lalu diam, ia menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia menahan nafasnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat itu, mimpipun rasanya aku tak mau." Nyonya Cho menatap Sungmin, yang kini telah kembali menatapnya. Ada gurat kesedihan yang ditangkapnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Tapi…suamiku mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia percaya pada Kyuhyun, pada pilihannya. Dan menyuruhnya membawamu kemari"

Sungmin bisa membayangkan betapa saat itu mungkin ada kekecewaan dari keluarga ini tentang keputusan Kyuhyun mengenai pilihannya.

"Selama di Prancis, setiap bangun menjelang ia beraktivitas, ia selalu menelpon, menceritakan pada kami tentangmu, semuanya, tentang pertemuan kalian, tentang hubungan kalian, tentang hidupmu, dan tentang Minhyun"

Sungmin terkesiap, ia tak tahu tentang hal ini. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan ini.

"Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan seperti apa dirimu, hingga aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas tentangmu. Dia menceritakan begitu detail, begitu antusias, ia mungkin tak sadar betapa menggebu-gebu dirinya saat itu. Kyuhyun bilang, bercerita tentangmu membuatnya merasa kau tak jauh, dan ia akan memiliki semangat dan energy untuk beraktivitas. Membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk pulang dan bertemu denganmu"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum pada Sungmin "Aku tak tahu, bahwa anakku bisa mencintai seseorang hingga seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba dada Sungmin merasa menghangat, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia begitu dicintai.

"Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkanku melalui sikapnya, bahwa ia serius, dan tak membutuhkan pilihan lain lagi. Dia hanya menginginkanmu"

Nyonya Cho lalu mendekat, dengan lembut ia memeluk Sungmin. "Tolong jaga cintanya. Ia begitu tulus mencintaimu"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis saat itu juga. Begitu terharu dan tersentuh mengetahui kenyataan yang dikatakan seorang ibu tentang anaknya yang begitu mencintai Sungmin. Sungmin balas memeluk Nyonya Cho dengan satu tangannya, menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab harapan Nyonya Cho.

"Eomonim, tiba-tiba aku merasa jatuh cinta berkali-kali lipat pada Kyuhyun saat ini juga"

**.**

**.**

**TOK! TOK!**

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi saat didengarnya pintu kamar diketuk. Ia segera melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah mandi? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam" Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan Sungmin yang masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ saat membuka pintu kamar untuknya.

Tak menjawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun terdorong ke dinding karena memeluknya tiba-tiba. Beruntung Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu saat ia memasuki kamar Sungmin tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Tak tahu, tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu. Dari tadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau sibuk dengan appamu" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, pipinya menempel, membuat telinganya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

"Kau merindukanku, benar?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, beri aku bonus kalau begitu"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun tak membuang waktu, ia memagut bibir Sungmin cepat, membawanya dalam ciuman penuh hasrat. Sungmin mengerti, Kyuhyun ingin lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

"Aku belum mendapatkan ciumanmu sejak pulang dari Prancis" Bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin, membawanya mendekat ke tubuhnya. Satu tangannya ia bawa ke tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibir Sungmin, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengajaknya membalas ciumannya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, matanya terpejam erat saat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak, membelit lidah Sungmin untuk kemudian menghisapnya dalam, membuat Sungmin melenguh nikmat. Ia baru tahu _frenchkiss_ ternyata memiliki rasa yang membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi ia kecewa karena Kyuhyun baru saja menghentikan kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dengan kecupan di bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka, kini Sungmin yang terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya, menekan tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin tak mampu bergerak. Punggung Sungmin bisa merasakan dinginnya dinding kamar, berkebalikan dengan dadanya yang kini terasa hangat hingga mulai memanas karena sesi ciuman mereka barusan.

Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin. Ciumannya beralih ke pipi lalu ke telinganya. "Kita bisa saling membunuh jika tak menghentikan ciuman kita, Ming"

Sungmin berjengit ketika tiba-tiba lidah Kyuhyun menyusuri telinganya, membelai untuk menggodanya lalu memberi gigitan kecil disana. Kyuhyun tak berhenti, ia kembali mengecup dan menjilat belakang telinga Sungmin. Lidahnya turun di sepanjang garis leher Sungmin dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Mana jakunmu, sayang?"

Sungmin mendongak, memberi kebebasan pada Kyuhyun untuk terus memanja lehernya. Disana Kyuhyun memberi ciuman dalam yang cukup lama.

"Aku punya…" Sungmin menjawab tersendat, ia bahkan seperti lupa untuk bernafas saat ini "Tapi lemak membuatnya jadi tak begitu terlihat."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin "Kau bisa bercanda dalam situasi begini, Ming?"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, menurunkan _bathrobe_ Sungmin sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya. Jarinya bergerak, membelai untuk merasakan lembutnya kulit seputih susu itu. Kyuhyun menunduk, mencium dan memberi lumatan disana. Tangannya bergerak turun, hingga ia menemukan titik yang mengeras di bagian dada Sungmin.

"Kyuu.." Jemari Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun, dan remasannya semakin kuat tatkala kepala Kyuhyun semakin turun, bibirnya menyusul jemarinya menyapa titik sensitive di dada Sungmin.

"Ti…tidakkah…kita harus…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya "Kita harus berhenti…"

"Mmm?" Kyuhyun bergumam, selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, rasa penasaran muncul untuk memancing reaksi Sungmin ketika basah menyapa nipplenya akibat ulah lidah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, Ming? Minhyun masih tidur, kan?"

"Ta...tapi dia harus bangun…" Tangan Sungmin beralih ke rambut Kyuhyun, ia meremasnya seiring dengan belaian lidah Kyuhyun yang semakin intens "Kita harus makan malam….bukan?"

"Ya, Ming… kita harus makan malam"

"Aggh!"

Kyuhyun menghisapnya, membuat Sungmin memekik karena rasa kejut yang melandanya akibat nipplenya yang kini ada dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Kyuhyun menghisapnya begitu dalam "Berhenti sekarang! Atau…" Sungmin berjinjit, Kyuhyun dan dinding kamar membuatnya tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi.

"Atau kita akan kesulitan berhenti jika kita melakukan lebih dari ini!"

Ucapan Sungmin berhasil menghentikan Kyuhyun. Dengan tak rela ia memundurkan dirinya, memberi sedikit ruang pada Sungmin untuk kembali bernafas bebas. Tubuh Sungmin serasa begitu lemas saat ini, Kyuhyun membetulkan bathrobe Sungmin, memakaikan di tubuhnya dengan benar hingga menutup dadanya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat, Kyu" Ucap Sungmin seraya mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah kini karena sedikit udara yang berhasil dihirupnya, ditambah rasa malu yang menjalarinya atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kita butuh waktu seharian jika ingin melakukannya sampai selesai" Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak menuju pintu, tapi ia berhenti sebelum memutar kenop pintunya "Kau bangunkan Minhyun dan bersiaplah. Aku tunggu di bawah nanti. Aku sendiri juga harus membereskan sesuatu"

"Membereskan sesuatu?"

"Menidurkan milikku. Dia tegang dan aku tersiksa jika membiarkannya terus begitu"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, cukup shock karena tak terbiasa mendengar hal frontal seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun telah pergi dengan rasa tersiksanya. Namun ternyata apa yang Kyuhyun katakan terus berdengung di telinga Sungmin. Ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati miliknya juga ternyata harus dibereskan.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Kyuhyun ternyata tak setenang yang seharusnya. Perhatian keempat orang dewasa yang ada di ruang makan saat itu tertuju pada gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Sungmin. Minhyun sedang merajuk, ia tengah _bad mood_ karena dipaksa untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Petang tadi Sungmin membujuknya, mengatakan bahwa Minhyun harus makan dulu, setelah itu boleh melanjutkan tidur. Tapi Minhyun tak peduli, ia mengantuk dan tak mau diganggu. Tapi Sungmin terus membangunkannya, mengatakan pada Minhyun bahwa jika ia terus tidur dan bangun tengah malam nanti, Sungmin tidak akan mau bangun untuk menemaninya. Minhyun memang tak peduli, anak sekecil dia tak cukup mengerti benar dengan maksud Sungmin, ia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi pada akhirnya bisikan Sungmin dan belaian lembut di pipinya berkali-kali mengusik Minhyun hingga membuat ia terbangun.

"Anniiyy!" Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Sungmin menyuapinya makan. Wajahnya terus berusaha menjauh menghindari sendok yang Sungmin bawa mendekati mulutnya.

"Kau harus makan, sayang. Perutmu pasti lapar, ayo…" bujuk Sungmin

**TRANG!**

Sendok Sungmin jatuh terpental karena Minhyun yang mendorong tangannya dengan cukup kuat. "Astaga, Minhyun!"

Minhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut maju pertanda ia begitu kesal sekarang.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia jadi merasa tak enak dengan keluarga Kyuhyun karena ulah Minhyun.

"Mianhe, makan malam jadi terganggu" Ucap Sungmin, memandang Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami bahkan hampir selesai makan, justru kau yang dari tadi belum makan karena terus membujuk putrimu" Ucap Tuan Cho.

"Tak mengganggu sama sekali. Ini suasana baru di rumah ini, tak pernah ada anak kecil setelah Kyuhyun tumbuh besar. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Minhyunnie, dia bisa marah ternyata" Sambung Nyonya Cho, matanya tak lepas dari tadi menikmati tingkah marah Minhyun pada Sungmin yang baginya begitu menggemaskan.

"Biar dia bersamaku. Kau makan dulu saja, Ming" Kyuhyun mengambil sendok Minhyun yang terjatuh dan meletakkannya pada kumpulan piring kotor. Lalu mengambil sendok yang baru dan diletakkan di piring Minhyun.

"Kemari, sayang" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan ketika Minhyun tak melakukan penolakan Sungmin mengangkat Minhyun untuk memindahkannya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Saat Minhyun sudah berpindah ke Kyuhyun, dia lalu berdiri dan membalik badannya. Tangan kecilnya melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun dan dia benamkan wajahnya disana. Minhyun benar-benar merajuk dan seperti tengah meminta pembelaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kepala Minhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Ayo duduk Minhyunnie"

Minhyun menggeleng, ia lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan masih memeluk Kyuhyun, ia memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia sedang tak ingin makan. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Oow..ow..hati-hati" Reflek Kyuhyun menahan diri agar mereka tak terjungkal karena gerakan tiba-tiba Minhyun tadi.

"Hei, mau melihat burung kecil berwarna warni?" tawar Kyuhyun, ia menoleh ke samping untuk membuat Minhyun mau menatapnya.

Dan berhasil, Minhyun menegakkan badannya. Ia kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membulat penasaran. Melihat itu Kyuhyun ikut melebarkan matanya, ia mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Minhyun. Meyakinkan pada Minhyun bahwa tawarannya tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Oke? Ayo duduk disini" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Minhyun agar menghadap ke depan, lalu mendudukkan di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gadgetnya dari saku celananya, dan mengutak-atiknya di depan Minhyun. Membuat perhatian Minhyun langsung terpusat pada benda di depannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tak menyangka akan hal ini. Mereka terperangah melihatnya, ternyata Minhyun telah begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun hingga seperti ini. Dan sekarang mereka tak percaya dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menyuapi Minhyun. Mereka sendiri tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan anak kecil selama ini.

"Ternyata dia memang sudah siap untuk melangkah ke masa depannya" Tuan Cho berbisik kepada Nyonya Cho, sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Nyonya Cho yang juga telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya ikut beranjak pergi dengan membawa piring kotor menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat kehangatan yang terjadi di depannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil membujuk Minhyun untuk membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapannya. Sedangkan Sungmin di sebelahnya sedang melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Minhyun duduk tenang di pangkuan Kyuhyun, tangan dan matanya sibuk dengan gadget Kyuhyun yang menampilkan video angry bird, dengan otomatis mulut mungilnya akan terbuka setiap Kyuhyun menyuapinya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari setelah sarapan bersama mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Jadwal Kyuhyun yang kembali padat membuat mereka tak bisa berlama-lama berada di sana. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho bergantian memberi pelukan hangat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu ciuman sayang untuk Minhyun.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Saat mereka mulai melewati pantai, jendela mobil di buka agar udara segar bisa masuk menggantikan pendingin di mobil. Pantai pagi ini sudah ramai dikarenakan akan ada festival perahu yang rutin diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali disana.

"Kita mampir sebentar?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Ia kemarin sudah berjanji pada Minhyun untuk berkunjung kemari. Dilihatnya sekarang Minhyun menatap ke arah pantai dengan begitu antusias.

"Baiklah, ayo turun" Ucap Sungmin. Mereka melangkah bersama dengan Sungmin yang menggendong Minhyun. Kyuhyun tak lupa meraih kacamata hitamnya untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

Bunyi genderang dan terompet bersahutan pertanda sebentar lagi perlombaan akan di mulai. Perahu nelayan yang telah dihias dengan warna warni aksesoris tambahan telah berjajar siap untuk berlomba mencapai garis finish yang telah di tetapkan. Minhyun yang memang dari tadi tampak begitu antusias menikmati keramaian kini memberontak meminta turun dari gendongan Sungmin. Sejak di gendong Minhyun tak pernah bisa diam, badannya memutar kesana kemari dan matanya menatap kemana-mana. Baginya semua sudut tempat ini menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk menjaga Minhyun agar tak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Saat peluit panjang dibunyikan pertanda perlombaan dimulai semua orang merapat ke barisan depan karena penasaran dengan serunya perlombaan yang berlangsung. Minhyun yang pada akhirnya berhasil turun dari gendongan Sungmin dengan langkah kecilnya mencoba berlari cepat menuju kerumunan.

"Minhyunnie, tunggu! Jangan kesana sendiri!" Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Minhyun.

"Hei, hei!" Kyuhyun ikut mengejar. Awalnya mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus, agak jauh dari keramaian namun tempatnya lebih tinggi dari tempat lain membuat jarak pandang semakin luas sehingga dapat melihat ke arah laut tanpa terhalang tubuh orang lain.

Tapi tampaknya Minhyun tidak suka berada dalam gendongan Sungmin, ia ingin melihat dari depan dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Tubuh mungilnya memang dapat dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan, namun ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdesakan dengan orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Minhyun, berhenti dulu!" Sungmin akhirnya dapat meraih Minhyun sebelum anak itu berhasil menerobos kerumunan. "Ya Tuhan, anak ini! Aku tak tahu larimu secepat itu!"

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya, Ming." Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat Minhyun, membawanya ke pundaknya "Bagaimana, hm? Kau menjadi tinggi dan bisa melihat perahunya kan?"

"Nyaaa! Nyyaa! Nyaaa!" Minhyun menjawab senang, tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kakinya berayun mengungkapkan kegembiraannya. Ia baru pernah merasakan di gendong di pundak begini. Sekarang ia jadi yang paling tinggi diantara orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tenang baby, jangan banyak bergerak" Sungmin ikut memegangi badan Minhyun. Putrinya begitu actif jika sedang merasa senang seperti saat ini. Bersyukur ada Kyuhyun yang membantunya menjaganya saat ini.

"Gomawo…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang menatapnya. Keramaian di sekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar Sungmin dengan jelas. Ia hanya mendengar Sungmin sedang bergumam barusan.

"Mungkin aku akan kewalahan mengatasi Minhyun jika sendirian. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diam sekarang" Jelas Sungmin.

"Kau memang membutuhkanku, Ming" Jawab Kyuhyun disertai senyum penuh percaya dirinya.

"Gomawo"

Ucapan itu disertai dengan ciuman cepat di pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membeku sesaat disertai mulutnya yang menganga. Sentuhan bibir Sungmin di pipinya hanya setengah detik, namun efek yang menjalar ke tubuh Kyuhyun berdetik-detik lamanya.

"Aish, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal tak terduga, hah!" Kyuhyun menahan suaranya agar tak terlalu keras. Ia berbicara sambil merapatkan giginya, ia sendiri menjadi gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sungmin hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengaitkan lengannya, mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Kebersamaan mereka yang seperti ini membuat mereka merasa tak tertarik lagi dengan perlombaan perahu di laut sana. Berbeda dengan Minhyun yang matanya masih membulat menatap nyalang pemandangan warna warni perahu di depannya, tak menyadari bahwa dua orang dewasa yang sedang kasmaran itu tengah menebar cinta di sekitarnya.

**SPLASH!**

Kyuhyun mengerjap, begitupula dengan Sungmin. Barusan ada sekilat cahaya menerpa mereka dari sisi kanan. Sungmin melepaskan kaitan tangannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping.

**KAMERA!**

Seseorang telah memotret mereka, dan kini orang itu sedang melihat hasil jepretan kameranya, lalu orang itu mendongak untuk melihat kembali objek hidup yang baru saja di potretnya.

"Cho…Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata orang itu. Ia seorang perempuan yang kini tengah menganga tak percaya, satu tangannya memegang kamera sedangkan satunya lagi menunjuk gemetaran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaa! Benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun!" Gadis itu melonjak-lonjak sambil berteriak, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah sumber keributan.

"Aish…Sial!" Kyuhyun berdesis, ia lalu segera menurunkan Minhyun dan menggendongnya dengan tangannya.

Semua mata kini memandang mereka, orang-orang jadi berkerumun dan semakin mendekati mereka. Sungmin merapat pada Kyuhyun. Ia ikut melangkah mundur saat tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dan membimbingnya.

"Kyuhyun? Artis itu?"

"Itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mana kamera? Ayo ambil fotonya!"

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat "Tiga langkah lagi kita mundur, dan bersiaplah untuk lari"

Sungmin tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, ia lalu menghitung langkah mundurnya, saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, ia dan Kyuhyun berbalik lalu segera lari secepat mungkin.

"Ayo Ming!" Kyuhyun memegang kuat Minhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berlari cepat menjauh dari keramaian. Sungmin disampingnya ikut berlari menyamakan langkahnya.

Dibelakang mereka suara berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun dan jeritan para gadis saling bersahutan. Gadis-gadis itu ikut berlari mengejar, meninggalkan beberapa penonton yang nampak kebingungan karena belum mengerti dengan keributan yang terjadi. Suasana menjadi begitu ribut. Dan sumber keributan bukan berasal dari festival perahu yang sedang berlangsung, tetapi dari pengunjung yang berstatus artis terkenal di Korea, idola para gadis remaja. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cepat masuk!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan menyerahkan Minhyun padanya, lalu segera menutup pintunya dan ia berputar untuk menuju kursi kemudinya. Dengan gesit ia segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menjauh dari area pantai meninggalkan kekecewaan para gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Mereka mengerikan sekali!" Ucap Sungmin sambil terengah-engah menghirup udara, dadanya terasa sesak sekali karena dipaksa berlari cepat barusan. Di lihatnya si kecil Minhyun yang tengah memandanginya bingung.

"Kau tak apa-apa, sayang? Kaget ya?" Tanya Sungmin, ia lalu mendekap Minhyun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa untuk hal-hal begini, Ming. Kau pun harus terbiasa nantinya" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut Minhyun. "Kapan-kapan saja ya, kita akan jalan-jalan melihat yang lebih seru dari yang tadi" janjinya pada Minhyun.

"Nggg~~" Minhyun bersuara sambil mengerjap-ngerjap memandang Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada Sungmin sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan tubuhnya ikut lelah karena di dekap erat dan dibawa lari kencang seperti tadi.

**.**

**.**

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu cerah. Gelap tanpa awan dan dihiasi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dengan cahaya putihnya. Angin berhembus, membawa hawa dingin yang menyejukkan. Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di kursi santai di sisi pintu balkon. Ia meregangkan badannya, terasa lelah sekali karena perjalanan yang siang tadi di tempuh dari rumahnya, belum lagi aksi kejaran dari para fansnya.

Sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya membuatnya menoleh. Dapat ia rasakan kehangatan mengalir dari jemari lembut yang sedang menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun mendongak, tersenyum saat mendapati wajah indah sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku bawakan teh hangat" Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan secangkir teh pada Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun meminum tehnya, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja kecil disampingnya "Minhyun sudah tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia melangkah untuk bersandar pada tepian balkon, berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun "Baru saja, jika kelelahan seperti hari ini, dia akan tidur cepat dan nyenyak sekali"

"Jadi sekarang adalah waktu kita untuk berdua saja?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, ia mengendikkan bahu, sengaja tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau jadi sensitive begitu?"

"Aku lebih ingin disini. Disana aku sendirian, kedinginan, dan kesepian." Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke mata Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya "Sedangkan disini ada kekasihku" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya "Kemarilah"

Sungmin menggeleng

"Ck. Aku tak terima penolakan" Sungut Kyuhyun. "Atau kau ingin aku yang mendekat? Tak akan kulepas jika aku sudah menangkapmu nanti"

Sungmin tertawa "Ini rumahku, wilayah kekuasaanku. Kenapa kau yang mengancamku?" Sungmin melangkah maju, tangannya meraih jemari Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya. Kyuhyun menariknya, membimbingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Karena dimanapun dan kapanpun, Cho Kyuhyun yang akan menguasai permainan" Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin.

"Tidakkah kau lelah, Kyuhyun?"

"Energiku bertambah kali lipat jika sedang bersamamu"

Kyuhyun mengaitkan jarinya dengan milik Sungmin. Menautkannya secara sempurna, dan membawanya melingkari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin bersandar pada Kyuhyun dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku berat, benar?"

"Tidak seberat perjuanganku mendapatkanmu"

Sungmin tergelak "Hei, kita membicarakan ukuran berat yang berbeda. Itu dua hal yang tidak bisa dibandingkan"

"Terserah, itu karena kau yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang tak perlu hingga merusak suasana romantis yang aku buat." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Sungmin. Dapat ia rasakan kelembutan menyapu kulitnya dan wangi sampo yang begitu alami memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Ups maaf, itu karena aku tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu mudah menggombal pada gadis-gadis mengerikan itu" Sungmin menoleh ke samping, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun, begitu dekat, hingga jika ia maju sedikit saja, hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mereka tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka kagumi….ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-"

"Ssst" Kyuhyun membawa telunjuknya menuju bibir Sungmin untuk menghentikan ucapannya "Hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting yang harus kau fikirkan saat ini, Sungmin"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan telunjuknya, wajahnya mendekat dan bibirnya mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

"Mereka mungkin akan meninggalkanku, atau mungkin ada juga yang bertahan. Aku memang tak bisa menjamin. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan hal ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, jarinya membelai pipi Sungmin

"Mereka yang bertahan adalah mereka yang bisa mengerti. Meskipun jumlahnya tak banyak, aku yakin bahwa mereka ada. Popularitas sudah bukan targetku lagi, jadi aku tak takut kehilangan hal itu. Bernyanyi adalah karirku yang sebenarnya, jika sudah tak ada lagi yang mau mendengarkan nyanyianku di luar sana, maka aku akan tetap bernyanyi… untukmu"

Senyum Sungmin terkembang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah menghalau keresahannya. Sungmin seperti tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi.

"Kau hanya perlu terus di sisiku, dan menjaga cintaku. Maka kau dan aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia lalu mengecup ujung hidung Kyuhyun "Kau mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan yang eomonim katakan"

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin melepaskan kaitan jemari tangan mereka, lalu ia memutar badannya menyamping. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Lewat kata-kata eomonim saat itu akhirnya aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, detik itu juga aku merasa hatiku begitu penuh akan dirimu. Dan malam ini, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali lipat. Lagi dan lagi. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Sungmin menutup ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia mencium Kyuhyun dengan membawa seluruh perasaan cintanya.

Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya, tangannya membelai punggung Sungmin dan membawanya merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat, sedangkan Sungmin yang memeluk lehernya membawa mereka pada ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Saat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka demi pasokan udara, tangan mereka tak berpindah posisi sedikitpun. Kyuhyun mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan milik Sungmin. Dahinya menempel dengan dahi indah Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku. Aku tak mau menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Jadilah pengantinku, jadilah teman hidupku, jadilah milikku"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Rencana 3k words nya gagal -_-**

**Rencana 1 chapter end pun gagal -_-**

**Hot & Romance Scene nya pun gagal -_-**

**I'm Sorry**

**T.T**

**-Lee Sanghyun-**


	2. Chapter 2

"I do, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Meskipun suara lembut itu terdengar lirih, namun Kyuhyun tahu tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam jawaban Sungmin. Mata Sungmin kini menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, senyumnya terkembang begitu cantik, menambah indah pesona yang tercetak di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**My Special Person**

**.**

**Sequel of Special Person, It's You!**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC, Sungmin has a baby, Typo (s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun, tidak diperkenankan mengcopas tanpa ijin, KyuMin ada dalam fic ini karena kecintaan saya kepada mereka**

**.**

**enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Dengan jarinya Sungmin menyelusuri garis wajah Kyuhyun. Lekuk wajah yang maskulin dengan dahi yang indah. Alisnya tebal dan tumbuh dengan rapi. Matanya yang memiliki sorot tajam dan penuh obsesi kini tengah memberikan pancaran hangat penuh cinta. Melihatnya membuat Sungmin ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan lembut ia meninggalkan kecupan diantara kedua alis Kyuhyun. Tepat pada lekukan hidungnya. Membuat mata Kyuhyun terpejam sesaat menikmati desiran hangat dari kecupan Sungmin menuju ke hatinya.

Sungmin melanjutkan penelusuran jarinya. Ia sampai pada hidung mancung Kyuhyun yang terbentuk begitu sempurna. Lalu jarinya terus turun, hingga membuatnya kini ada diatas bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mencium cepat jari telunjuk Sungmin lalu meraih tangannya. Kyuhyun menggenggamnya, membawanya menuju bibir dan mencium telapak tangan Sungmin cukup lama.

"Sudah puas mengamati paras tampanku?" Sambil berkata seperti itu, lidah Kyuhyun terjulur membasahi telapak tangan Sungmin yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu, Sungmin."

Sungmin berjengit dan hampir berhasil menarik jarinya. Tapi ia kalah cepat, telunjuknya sudah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun membelitnya dan mulutnya menghisap kuat. Lewat telunjuknya, Sungmin dapat merasakan desiran gairah Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun mengeluarmasukkan telunjuk Sungmin dalam mulutnya. Satu tangan Sungmin yang melingkari lehernya kini tengah meremas kerah kemejanya. Kyuhyun tak membiarkan keempat jari Sungmin terabaikan begitu saja, dengan perlakuan yang sama ia membasahi jari tengah, jari manis, kelingking dan ibu jari Sungmin.

"Apa jari-jari cantikmu ini…bisa membantuku membuka pakaianku?" Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman pada punggung tangan Sungmin. Lalu ia menuntunnya menuju kerah kemeja "Buka, sayang…"

Tak sempat satu katapun keluar dari mulut Sungmin karena kini Kyuhyun kembali memagutnya secara penuh. Sungmin merasa dirinya melebur bersama Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberinya ruang untuk mengambil udara, bibirnya kini ada dalam kuasa penuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Gelenyar kenikmatan yang dirasakannya lewat ciuman Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tak mampu mengelak. Sungmin menyukai sensasi yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

Seharusnya ini adalah pekerjaan mudah. Sungmin sudah terbiasa mengancing dan membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Setiap hari juga ia yang selalu membuka dan melepas pakaian Minhyun. Tapi untuk saat ini, tangannya baru berhasil membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak mampu berkonsentrasi dengan baik, terlebih saat ini ia merasakan jemari Kyuhyun tengah merayap di perutnya, menelusup melalui kaosnya, dan terus naik ke dadanya, membuat Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meremas kemeja Kyuhyun dibanding menyelesaikan pekerjaannya – membuka kancing kemeja.

"Hei, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, hm?" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sungmin. Tangannya kini telah sampai pada titik sensitive Sungmin di dadanya. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya, dan dapat Kyuhyun rasakan tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang.

Sungmin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk berpegang erat pada Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin tengah memerah hingga telinganya, sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya hanya mampu menahan napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Kyuhyun, tangannya kini kembali turun menuju pinggang Sungmin, berputar disana sambil melakukan pijatan lembut. Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Ming?"

"Aku….lemas…"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia lalu mencium daun telinga Sungmin. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu dan kaki Sungmin. Ia beranjak bangun, menggendong Sungmin dengan tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya. "Dimana kau ingin kita melakukannya, hm?" Masih dengan intonasi suaranya yang berat dan lirih, Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran bernada seductive pada Sungmin

"Ng?"

"Di Sofa? Atau…di tempat tidur?"

Mendengar itu membuat wajah Sungmin tambah memerah. Ia menelan ludahnya payah. Dengan gugup ia menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya.

'_Sekarang? Ia dan Kyuhyun akan melakukannya sekarang?'_

"Kita…bisa pakai kamar yang satunya…" Jawab Sungmin, terdengar jelas sekali suaranya yang gemetar karena kegugupannya.

"Okey…" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia lalu melangkah dengan Sungmin yang masih berada dalam gendongannya, menuju kamar tidur tamu yang biasa digunakan Kyuhyun jika menginap di apartemen Sungmin.

_Sudah sampai disini, Sungmin tak akan bisa lari lagi._

**.**

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sendiri. Di hadapannya, kaos Sungmin sudah ia tanggalkan dan kini menyisakan kondisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya berbalut celana panjang. Dengan bertumpu pada sikunya, Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Menyapa lembut kulit Sungmin dengan kulitnya sendiri, merasakan hangat tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sungmin yang menolehkan wajahnya ke samping tak mau menatap Kyuhyun sama sekali kini tanpa ia sadari tengah menggigiti kukunya. Ia berhenti saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mmm…sedikit…" Bohong, Sungmin merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

"Kau…takut?"

Kini Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangannya jatuh tepat ke dalam iris kelam Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Ada kekhawatiran terlihat disana, ada pengertian, kepedulian dan perasaan melindungi yang terbaca dari cara Kyuhyun menatapnya.

_Takut? Tidak! Sungmin tidak takut! Ini Kyuhyun! Kenapa harus takut?_

Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, Sungmin hanya mampu menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Jika takut, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan berhenti"

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum, ia lalu mendekat untuk mencium kening Sungmin. "Aku bisa mengerti. Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Kyu!" Jarinya mempererat tautan tangan mereka "Aku…tak punya alasan untuk…untuk berhenti"

"…"

"Lanjutkan! Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

_Karena dia Cho Kyuhyun. Maka tak ada alasan untuk merasa takut._

**.**

Sungmin menggeliat geli saat Kyuhyun tak berhenti menciumi leher dan tengkuknya. Dari belakang tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke depan menuju nipple Sungmin untuk ia belai dan berikan cubitan kecil. Membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras memelintirnya.

"Ternyata sesensitive ini dirimu, Ming" Kyuhyun memberikan gigitan lembut pada bahu Sungmin. Setelah itu ia memberikan jilatan disana dan menyesapnya dalam. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang nantinya berubah keunguan dan akan hilang setelah beberapa hari.

Sungmin berbaring miring, dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi ini menguntungkan Sungmin, ia bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Kyuhyun atau meredam suaranya di bantal yang ia tiduri sekarang.

Ketika tangan Kyuhyun kini telah sampai di selangkangannya, menggenggam miliknya dan memberikan pijatan yang menyalurkan seluruh signal birahi ke dalam tubuh Sungmin, masuk hingga menuju otaknya dan sukses membuat Sungmin tak menginginkan apapun selain Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu…" Sungmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memanjakan miliknya. Itu cara dia melampiaskan seluruh kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan dadanya dan naik menuju wajahnya.

"Kulum, sayang…" Kyuhyun memasukkan telunjuknya ke mulut Sungmin, memajumundurkan seakan memaksa Sungmin untuk memberikan rangsangan untuk dirinya.

"Mmmm!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya ada yang mendesak di bawah sana, tangan Kyuhyun meremas miliknya dengan kuat, seperti tengah memeras seluruh isinya agar keluar habis tak bersisa.

"Aaahhhsss" Kyuhyun mendesis, Sungmin menghisap jarinya begitu kuat, mengakibatkan darahnya berdesir dan mengalir cepat menuju pusat dirinya.

"Cukup sayang" Tak bisa lebih lama lagi, hisapan Sungmin pada jarinya memiliki efek diluar perkiraannya. Kyuhyun membawa jarinya yang basah menuju bawah. Memasukkannya ke dalam diri Sungmin.

"Aaghhh! Kyu!"

"Aku harus melebarkannya sedikit, Ming"

_Perih!_

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Ia meremas bantalnya kuat saat jari Kyuhyun terus memasuki dirinya.

"Ini tidak akan lama" Kyuhyun menambahkan jari tengahnya, mendorongnya untuk memasuki secara utuh ke dalam Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya, Sungmin hanya mampu meringis kesakitan. Lubangnya terasa robek karena dibuka paksa, terasa perih dan tak nyaman karena ada yang mengganjal disana.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk berbaring telentang, ia akan melakukan penetrasi sekarang. "Tahan sedikit, Ming" Kyuhyun menggenggam miliknya, mendekatkannya, dan menggesekkannya sebentar.

"Agghhhh! Sakiiitttt!" Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya masuk, dengan kuat Kyuhyun mencengkram paha Sungmin agar Sungmin tetap pada posisinya.

Saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk terus masuk, Sungmin memberontak. "Kyuhyun, please…ini…sakiittt!"

Kyuhyun bukannya tuli, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti disini. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan semua kesakitan ini dengan cepat. Dan menggantinya dengan kenikmatan yang membawanya ke dalam candu surgawi.

Kyuhyun juga merasa sakit. Miliknya terjepit kuat dan Sungmin malah semakin menyempitkan lubangnya untuk menolak dirinya. Dengan satu kali hentakan ia membawa miliknya menyatu dengan Sungmin secara utuh.

Sungmin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya telah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang masih memerah. Kini menahan sakit.

"Mianhe, Ming….mian…" Ucap Kyuhyun. Jemarinya membelai kepala Sungmin mencoba menenangkan, dikecupnya kedua mata Sungmin yang tengah terpejam.

"Sayang…" Terakhir, Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lama, lalu ia menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Sungmin.

"Sebentar…" Sungmin mengambil nafas, entah kenapa dari tadi ia tak sadar apakah ia sempat bernafas atau tidak. "Aku tak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah mendapat signal kini dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk. Terkadang ia menghentaknya dan menariknya cepat, membuat Sungmin meloloskan desahan erotisnya hingga membuatnya tak sabar untuk terus bergerak cepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Rasakan aku dalam dirimu, Ming" Nafas Kyuhyun memberat, hembusannya terasa begitu panas di wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuuu…hyunn…" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya, tangannya mencengkram erat pada bahu Kyuhyun saat dirinya sampai pada dunia putih yang membawanya pada berjuta kenikmatan yang tak terperi.

"Sungmin….aagh…aaagghhh" Kyuhyun meledak, tak mampu menahan diri lebih lama akibat denyutan otot-otot Sungmin yang memanjakannya. Benihnya menyembur, membuat Sungmin terasa basah dan begitu penuh.

Memang bukan yang pertama kali, tapi bagi Sungmin semua yang ia alami bersama Kyuhyun terasa lebih sempurna dari saat pertama kali. Jauh…lebih sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**PUK! PUK! PUK!**

"Hahahaha….Huuunn!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, merasakan tepukan bertubi-tubi di pipinya. Tidak sakit, tapi benar-benar mengganggunya hingga membuatnya terpaksa bangun. Ia masih begitu mengantuk, mungkin ia bisa tertidur kembali jika telinganya tak menangkap suara tawa renyah dan kini ada dorongan-dorongan kecil pada bahunya.

"Baaa…nyyyuuunnnn….Huuunnn!"

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"Aish!" Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa pelaku tendangan-tendangan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Min…hyun?"

"Hahaha….Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Jadi gadis kecil ini yang mengganggunya. Tanpa rasa berdosa Minhyun kini sedang melompat-lompat girang di kasur sambil sesekali menjatuhkan dirinya dan bergelung dalam selimut.

Sesaat tadi Kyuhyun tak mengingat kenapa ada Minhyun saat ia bangun tidur. Tapi selanjutnya ia sendiri mengutuki dirinya karena melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia menginap di sini dan menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan Sungmin. Meskipun setelah selesai melakukannya dan sempat tertidur bersama, Sungmin bangun menjelang subuh dan membersihkan dirinya lalu pindah menuju kamar sebelah untuk menemani Minhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mau ditinggal sendiripun akhirnya menyusul Sungmin dan jadilah mereka tidur bertiga di kamar ini.

Sungmin?

Kyuhyun terduduk, melihat ke sekeliling dan ia tak menemukan Sungmin.

"Huuuunnn!" Minhyun bangkit dan ia merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan sikunya yang ia tumpukan pada paha Kyuhyun, ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Minhyun mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun untuk meminta perhatian.

"Oh hai…selamat pagi tuan putri…" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minhyun. "Dimana Sungmin? Ah…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingat, bahwa ia tak begitu memperhatikan dengan panggilan apa Minhyun menyebut Sungmin "Ngg…eomma? Ah…appa? Appa? Dimana Appa? Aish!"

Minhyun mengerti, ia menunjuk ke arah pintu.

'Ah iya, mungkin Sungmin sedang di dapur' Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang dan menggendong Minhyun.

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja menemukan Sungmin di dapur saat bel pintu berbunyi. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam 10 pagi? Siapa yang bertamu? Ia bahkan belum mandi dan baru saja hendak sarapan.

"Biar aku yang membukanya" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Minhyun di kursi makan lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya dan kini sedang membuat susu untuk Minhyun.

"Sung-"

Suara ceria milik si tamu itu langsung terhenti berbarengan dengan pintu yang dibuka lebar menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah terkejut melihat dua orang di hadapannya.

"Vic?"

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Di belakang Victoria yang masih membulatkan matanya karena terkejut melihat si pelaku pembuka pintu, lengkingan keras serupa bentakan itu keluar dari mulut kekasih Victoria, Shim Changmin.

**.**

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah disini dalam keadaan kusut! Yang jelas kau belum mandi dan bisa dipastikan kau menginap disini!" Changmin berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini tanpa bercerita sedikitpun padaku!" Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun seperti tengah menghakiminya.

"Aku bahkan yakin kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Sungmin semalam"

"BERISIK!" Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dan berteriak keras pada Changmin. "Aku sedang menonton TV dan kau menghalangiku! Minggir! Minggir!"

Victoria dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, lalu mereka hanya bisa menggeleng setelahnya. Pertengkaran gaya anak-anak dari dua laki-laki tinggi di ruang TV terdengar jelas hingga dapur.

"Kau baru mau sarapan? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Victoria. Pasalnya ia tahu Sungmin adalah pria disiplin dan rajin. Selalu bangun pagi dan tak pernah terlambat untuk sarapan.

"Ya…aku bangun agak kesiangan tadi" Jawab Sungmin.

"Huh?" Victoria mengernyit. Sedikit tak percaya tapi ia tak bisa bertanya lebih pada Sungmin. "Ya sudah, biar aku yang menyuapi Minhyun." Victoria mengambil alih mangkuk makanan Minhyun. Lalu ia duduk disamping Minhyun yang sedang mengaduk-aduk susunya.

"Sungmin!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang ke dapur dan berteriak memanggil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dan melonjak dari duduknya.

"Kita menikah!"

Rasanya Sungmin ingin memukul Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Kyuhyun sudah mengagetkannya dan mengatakan hal yang menurut Sungmin tak perlu.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawaban atas ajakanmu itu" Sungmin mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Berusaha bersikap tenang meskipun ia tahu ada dua pasang mata –Victoria dan Changmin– yang tengah melotot mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Satu Minggu! Kita menikah satu minggu lagi!"

"UHUK!"

Sungmin tersedak, sedangkan Changmin dan Victoria semakin melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"Kau-" Sungmin hendak mengomel, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan.

"Mereka akan menikah tiga minggu lagi! Dan aku tak mau mereka menikah lebih duluan isbanding kita!" Sungut Kyuhyun sambil tangannya menunjuk Victoria dan Changmin bergantian.

Keterkejutan Sungmin semakin bertambah, tapi untuk yang terakhir terselip perasaan senang mendengar kabar pernikahan saudara angkatnya ini. Sungmin memandang Victoria dan Changmin bergantian. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun untuk sesaat karena ajakan konyolnya barusan. Victoria hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kalian akan menikah? Uwaaaaa….selamat Vic!" Sungmin memeluk Victoria erat.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Sungmin kesal sekali hari ini kepada Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar tak bisa diam dan semaunya sendiri. Ajakan konyolnya tentang pernikahan minggu depan benar-benar dibuat serius. Kyuhyun tak main-main. Sekarang apartemennya penuh oleh orang-orang yang menurut Kyuhyun harus terlibat dalam acara pernikahannya.

"Yang pertama, kau, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung. "Kau bertanggung jawab menyusun jadwalku serapi mungkin. Cancel acara-acara yang tak begitu penting. Atau jika bisa ditunda, itu lebih bagus lagi"

"Yah! Kau pikir itu mudah! Sepulang dari Prancis kau sudah dapat libur tiga hari. Jangan bilang kau ingin dapat libur lagi!" Protes Yesung

"Bagimu pasti itu mudah. Lagipula jika kau tak mengcancel jadwalku, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menggantikanku. Bukankah kau juga bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, Yesung Hyung?" Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada suaranya, tak lupa ia selipkan seringaian di bibirnya. Hanya pada saat begini Kyuhyun rela memanggil managernya dengan nama indahnya.

"Dan Wookie, kau pasti bisa menyiapkan kostum terbaik untukku dan Sungmin, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Hm" Ryeowook menjawab dengan malas. Tampaknya ia lebih memilih menurut daripada berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dan untuk pasangan yang akan menikah setelahku, yaitu ChangToria, kalian tau siapa orang-orang terdekatku. Jadi, silakan kalian mempersiapkan undangannya" Kyuhyun tertawa senang, ia puas sekali rasanya bisa memberi perintah pada teman dekatnya ini.

"Cih! Arogan!" Sungut Changmin

"Terserah!" Kyuhyun membalas "Dan Terakhir, Choi Siwon. Dia yang bertanggungjawab untuk mencarikan pendeta"

"Ok!" Siwon memberikan kesediaannya dengan memberikan tanda O dengan jarinya.

**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, ia lalu membungkuk seperti habis memberikan pertunjukan yang begitu menarik diatas panggung. Sedangkan orang-orang disekelilingnya hanya bisa membuang nafas lelahnya.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Rasa malu, kesal dan tak enak bercampur menjadi satu. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kemana Kyuhyunnya yang dewasa, lembut dan penuh pengertian itu. Seperti apa hari-harinya nanti jika penyakit kekanakan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi, Sungmin menggeleng. Lebih baik ia meneruskan menemani Minhyun bermain merangkai puzzlenya.

**.**

**.**

**Drrrrttt Drrrtttt**

Sungmin yang awalnya hampir saja terlelap disamping Minhyun mendadak terbangun akibat bunyi getaran handphone yang ia letakkan di meja nakas. Dengan enggan ia terbangun dn mengangkat panggilan pada handphonenya

"Yeoboseo…" Sungmin menyapa dengan suaranya yang serak.

"**Hai Honey…kau sudah tidur?"**

Sungmin mengernyit, "Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya memastikan. Ia tak sempat melihat ID pemanggil tadi. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

"**Besok kita menikah"**

Sungmin membuang nafasnya pelan, agar tak sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Ya, lalu?" Sungmin memijit pelipisnya. Mencoba bersabar dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah menggangu jam tidurnya. _Apa maunya?_

"**Aku…tak sabar menunggu besok. Aku bahagia sekali"**

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Dengan tidur kau akan merasa hari berjalan dengan cepat. Jangan sampai kau besok bangun kesiangan atau merasa kurang tidur" Sungmin melihat pada jam dinding, sudah hampir tengah malam.

"**Aku tak bisa tidur, Ming. Boleh aku ke apartemenmu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu!"**

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus bersabar hingga besok!" Jawab Sungmin sedikit keras. Dia memang sudah tiga hari tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Semua orang menyarankannya untuk cuti bekerja dan tak bertemu dengan calon mempelainya. Alhasil, hanya lewat telepon setiap malam mereka saling melepas rindu.

"Tunggulah dengan sabar, Kyu. Hanya tinggal semalam" Lanjut Sungmin "Aku juga merindukanmu" Ucapnya, nada suaranya berubah lebih lembut dan tenang.

"**Aku mencintaimu, Ming"**

"Hm, aku tahu…"

"**Terimakasih, sudah bersedia menerimaku…"**

"Kyu…"

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia menerima Kyuhyun karena memang dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Jika memang dia tak ada keinginan, dia tak akan nekat menyusul Kyuhyun ke Seoul dulu. Dan jika ia tak mengalami kecelakaan, ia tak mungkin bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun dan bersamanya hingga sampai ke tahap ini. Sungmin telah memantapkan hatinya, Kyuhyun memang takdir hidupnya.

"**Bagaimana kalau aku kesitu sebentar saja, Ming? Untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan mungkin…satu ciuman selamat tidur" **

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berujar dengan penuh semangat. Seketika itu jika membuyarkan rasa haru yang sempat terbesit di hati Sungmin.

"Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang, ya!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"**Ck, pelit sekali"**

"…."

"**Ming?"**

"…."

"**Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tak akan datang kesitu. Setelah ini aku akan segera membersihkan diri dan masuk ke dalam selimutku untuk tidur"**

"Ya, anak pintar"

"**Aku tutup ya, selamat tidur!"**

"Kyu!"

"**Huh?"**

"Saranghae"

**KLIK! TUUUUTTTTTT TUUUTTT**

Entah seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun di seberang sana, yang jelas saat ini tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin memerah dan ia tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Ia segera bergelung dalam selimutnya dan memeluk Minhyun untuk bersama-sama menuju dunia mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

_Hari Pernikahan…_

Janji pernikahan telah terucap. Ikrar bahwa mereka akan saling setia satu sama lain, bersama-sama dalam suka maupun duka, saling menjaga, memberikan dukungan, kasih sayang dan cinta mereka. Untuk menjadi teman sejati sepanjang hidup. Cincin telah tersemat di jari masing-masing. Dan satu ciuman mesra menjadi penutup upacara hidmat yang begitu sederhana.

Tepuk tangan dan senyum bahagia ikut merekah di wajah para saksi pernikahan dua insan itu, semua mengucapkan selamat dan memberi pelukan kebahagiaan untuk sang pengantin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menikah. Mereka telah resmi menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga. Mulai saat ini hanya ada Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun, begitupula sebaliknya. Dan satu malaikat kecil yang saat ini tengah duduk manis menanti mereka dengan cup es krim di tangannya, cukup menjelaskan penyebab belepotannya mulutnya yang sedang mengerucut menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ini cup yang ketiga, Minhyun tak mau berhenti"

Sungmin tersenyum, memaklumi tingkah putrinya yang tak bisa dibujuk jika ia sudah menemukan es krim. "Hal baiknya adalah, dia bisa duduk tenang tanpa banyak tingkah jika di tangannya sudah ada es krim"

Nyonya Song ikut tersenyum. Sungmin benar, Sejak tadi Minhyun memang hanya duduk diam dan sesekali matanya mengedar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sambil terus menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ma Ma akan menjaga Minhyun disini. Pergilah, sapa teman-teman dan teruslah bersama Kyuhyun. Kalian adalah pemeran utama hari ini. Jangan khawatirkan Minhyun" Ucap Nyonya Song.

"Paaa~" Minhyun bersuara, tampaknya ia tak setuju dengan Nyonya Song. Ia juga ingin Sungmin menemaninya memakan es krim. "Aaaa~~"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tertawa, begitu gemas melihat putrinya yang masih begitu kaku memegang sendok. Iapun berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan Minhyun dan membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan es krim dari Minhyun.

**CUP!**

Sungmin berjengit, dinginnya es krim yang menyapa indra pencecapnya tak begitu mengejutkan, tapi efek kecupan di pipinya barusan memberikan efek desiran yang membuat darahnya terasa menghangat.

"Huunnnn!" Minhyun berseru dan melonjak senang dalam duduknya, ia menunjuk sosok di belakang Sungmin dengan sendok es krimnya.

"No! No! No! Daddy, sayang, panggil Daadddyyy!" Kyuhyun meringis, mengajari Minhyun untuk mengganti panggilannya menjadi Daddy.

"Ung?" Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dengan sendok es krim yang sekarang tengah dipegangnya dan digigitinya.

"Daaaaddddyyy!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi. "Daddy Kyu dan Appa Min, kekeke~"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Ia masih berjongkok di depan Minhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disamping Minhyun dengan lengannya yang ia lingkarkan pada sandaran kursi Minhyun.

Seperti mengerti dengan keadaan, Nyonya Song memilih untuk membiarkan keluarga kecil itu bercengkrama. Ia berjalan menjauh dan bergabung dengan Victoria dan Changmin yang saat ini sedang mengobrol bersama Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Tampaknya mereka masih belum bisa melepaskan jabatan sebagai panitia pernikahan, karena selanjutnya mereka harus mempersiapkan pernikahan Changmin dan Victoria satu minggu ke depan.

"Aaaa~~" Kali ini Minhyun menyodorkan sendok es krimnya untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mencondongkan badannya, bersamaan dengan itu Minhyun mendorong sendoknya. Sayangnya sasaran Minhyun meleset, sendok es krimnya mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melotot karena pipinya dingin dan belepotan. Rasa lengket bisa ia rasakan disana.

"Ups" Ucap Sungmin yang melihat langsung kejadiannya, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yaaahahahahahaha!" Minhyun tertawa lebar, baginya itu begitu lucu sampai ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kursinya.

Kehebohan itu membuat semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan ikut tertawa. Membuat Kyuhyun bersungut dan berdecak sebal.

"Mian…" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, meminta maaf untuk ulah Minhyun, dia membersihkan pelan-pelan es krim di pipi Kyuhyun menggunakan tisu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, dengan jahil ia menggoda Sungmin "Kenapa kau tidak membersihkannya dengan lidahmu?"

"HUUUUUUUU!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berseru menyoraki Kyuhyun, dan dengan malas mereka segera memalingkan muka dan kembali serius membicarakan hal yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Apa sih mereka itu! Dasar sirik!" Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bersihkan sendiri! Pergilah ke kamar mandi!" Sungmin ikut sebal. Ia melempar tisu yang tadi di pegangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia malu sebenarnya, meskipun saat ini yang ada di sini merayakan pesta kecil pernikahannya adalah keluarganya, keluarga Kyuhyun dan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang juga sudah dikenalnya. Tapi tingkah dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkadang seenaknya itu lagi-lagi muncul tanpa peduli keadaan.

**.**

**.**

Rintik hujan gerimis menjadi teman malam pengantin mereka. Menambah romantisme suasana yang dirasakan oleh dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih, bergelung di bawah selimut putih tebal diatas kasur empuk berbalut seprei lembut.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar dengan bantal yang menopang punggungnya, dan Sungmin yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkari perutnya, mendekapnya erat membuat Sungmin merasa tenang dan nyaman. Bahkan suara gerimis di luar kamar terasa begitu menyejukkan dan damai. Tak lagi mengganggu ketentraman hatinya.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam menyelami dan menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan mereka. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu teratur di belakangnya. Dan ciuman-ciuman Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Jangan tidur, kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berkata dengan suara lirih dan setelahnya meninggalkan kecupan di telinga Sungmin.

"Kita tak memiliki rencana apapun bukan? Jadi sekarang tidur" Balas Sungmin, bukannya ia tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Memilih menghabiskan malam hanya berdua setelah menikah, mempercayakan Minhyun kepada Ma Ma, dan terbang menuju pulau Jeju untuk bernostalgia mengenang pertemuan mereka di Seungeup, di rumah sederhana ini, adalah pilihan Sungmin untuk merasakan memiliki Kyuhyun seorang diri.

"Kau pikir kita hanya pindah tempat tidur saja kemari? Bahkan kau bilang besok siang kita sudah harus kembali lagi ke Seoul. Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Lee Sungmin? Kau lupa bahwa pagi tadi kita baru saja menikah?"

Sungmin tertawa mengetahui Kyuhyun berkata sewot seperti barusan. Pria ini, terlalu mudah terpancing. Pikir Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin menginginkan kembali ke Seoul secepatnya, ia tak mau meninggalkan Minhyun terlalu lama.

"Bahkan kita saja masih saling mengenakan piyama lengkap seperti ini" Sungut Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku sudah menelanjangimu bahkan sudah menghabisimu dalam dua ronde"

"Yah! Jaga kata-katamu!" Protes Sungmin sambil mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa rugi jika membuang waktu begini" Dengan kedua tangannya Kyuhyun memindahkan Sungmin ke samping untuk berbaring. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak masuk ke dalam piyama Sungmin, dengan tidak sabar menjelajah disana untuk menemukan titik sensitive yang selalu membuat Sungmin menggeliat nikmat.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir berhasil menggapai bibir Sungmin jika saja Sungmin tak menghentikannya karena getar telepon di atas meja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sebentar!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk memberi jarak agar ia bisa bangun untuk meraih handphonenya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dan Sungmin segera membukanya.

"Dari Luna" Ucap Sungmin, tak lama senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Luna meminta maaf karena tak bisa menghadiri pestanya, dia juga mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan doa terbaik bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Salam diterima, dan terimakasih untuk doanya. Sudah kan? Ck, dibalasnya besok saja!" Kyuhyun merebut handphone Sungmin dan meletakkannya di bawah bantalnya.

"Hei, Luna adalah salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam hidupku, dan juga bagi hubungan kita" Ucap Sungmin sambil sedikit merengut.

"Huh? Hubungan kita?"

"Hm" Sungmin mengangguk "Dia dulu yang memberikan dorongan dan meyakinkanku untuk menyusulmu ke Seoul. Saat itu bahkan aku sudah menyerah tentangmu dan berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah tamu sesaat yang mampir dalam hidupku"

"Jadi? Benar kan kalau saat itu kau ke Seoul karena aku? Saat itu kau mengelak. Kau ingat? Hah, menyebalkan sekali. Gengsimu dan keras kepalamu itu patut mendapat double hukuman!"

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin, membungkamnya dan menyesapnya kuat. Sungmin yang tak siap dan merasa kehabisan udara mencoba berontak melepaskan diri.

"Yah! Kau ingin membuatku mati!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih pada Luna. Lalu? Kepada siapa lagi? Vic? Karena dia telah menabrakmu dan membuatku bisa menyusulmu ke rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus berterimakasih kepada Ibu Han Gege, dia yang membuatku lari kehilangan arah sehingga tertabrak saat itu!" Balas Sungmin

"YAH! JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT DIA!"

Dengan emosi Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin. Bergerak menindihnya dan kembali menyambar bibirnya. Ciumannya kasar, dan tak ada jeda sedikitpun, seolah oksigen tak berarti saat ini bagi Kyuhyun. Ia turun menyusuri leher Sungmin, membasahi kulit yang dilewati lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap kuat untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Kyuhyun sudah tak mau basa basi lagi. Ia terlalu tak sabar untuk membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu persatu. Dengan tenaganya yang terbalut nafsu dan emosi dia merobek piyama Sungmin hingga berhamburanlah kancing-kancing itu di lantai menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing kecil.

"STOP!" Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan membawa tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dengan dua lututnya, mengangkangi Sungmin.

"Handphonenya bergetar lagi, Kyu! Lama, seperti ada yang menelpon" Dengan tampang innocent Sungmin bangun untuk duduk. Lalu ia meraba ke bawah bantal disampingnya untuk mengambil handphone nya.

"HAISH!" Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir ini dari Seoul dan memberi kabar tentang Minhyun" Ucap Sungmin. Ia melihat pada layar handphonenya. 'Nomor tak dikenal?' . Karena penasaran, Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Dr. Kim?" Dengan heran disertai kernyitan pada alisnya Sungmin mengkonfirmasi kembali nama si penelepon setelah di seberang sana seseorang mengaku bernama Kim Heechul. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Tampaknya Kyuhyun kesal pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja teleponnya. Akhirnya ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah mendekati jendela kamar. Mencari tempat yang lengang untuk mengobrol dengan si penelepon.

"**Nomormu dan kabar pernikahanmu aku tahu dari Ryeowook. Akhirnya kau menikah dengan pria artis itu?"**

"Yah, begitulah… Aku tak sanggup mengabaikannya. Bahkan aku merasa aku tak pantas mendapatkan perjuangan kerasnya. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mencintainya dan menjadi pendampingnya"

"**Hm, percayalah kalau dia yang terbaik untukmu. Begitupula kau bagi dia. Selamat untuk kalian berdua"**

"Terimakasih"

"**Han mengalami kemajuan pesat disini. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku juga akan menyusulmu."**

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya"

"**Dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Apa kau keberatan?"**

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Heechul. Hangeng telah pulih dengan begitu cepat, dan kini memintanya untuk berbicara langsung melalui telepon. "Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Biarkan aku mendengar suaranya"

Agak lama, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mendengar hembusan nafas di seberang sana. Berkata dengan suara lirih yang begitu familiar di telinga Sungmin

"**Min…"**

Hangeng memanggilnya dengan nama kesukaannya. Masih dengan nama itu.

"Han Gege…" Jawab Sungmin, ia tak bisa menyuembunyikan rasa haru melalui suaranya.

"**Selamat, untuk pernikahanmu."**

"…"

"**Berbahagialah. Jangan menangis lagi, … jangan pernah menangis lagi…."**

Sungmin hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya. Terus mendengarkan suara Hangeng, terbesit kembali perasaan rindu saat ia bersama Hangeng di sekolah dulu.

"**Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, Min"**

"Gege…"

"**Dan terimakasih. Untuk terus hidup dengan baik, dan menjaga Lee Minhyun…dengan baik"**

Di seberang sana, Hangeng menahan nafasnya. Ada rasa sesak yang dirasanya mengingat bagaimana dia bisa melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Sungmin terpaksa hidup menyepi bersama putrinya.

"**Aku merindukannya. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya jika aku telah kembali ke Seoul nanti?"**

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, meski Hangeng tak bisa menjawabnya. "Tentu. Tentu boleh."

"**Ya…Aku akan segera sehat dan kembali. Kembali bersama dengan seorang malaikat penjagaku, yang telah begitu tulus selalu ada untukku" **

Hangeng tersenyum, ia meraih jemari Heechul dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Heechul balas tersenyum padanya.

"Dia yang terbaik untukmu."

"**Aku tahu, sekali lagi, selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Sungmin"**

Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Sungmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Memandang ke luar jendela dan ia baru menyadari bahwa hujan baru saja berhenti. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, tanpa ia tahu bahwa sosok Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus memandanginya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara berat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanannya, dan kemudian turun menyusuri leher dan berhenti di bahunya. Piyama Sungmin yang sudah terbuka paksa akibat ulah Kyuhyun merosot memamerkan bahunya, yang segera dimanja Kyuhyun dengan ciuman-ciumannya disana.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain! Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mengecup bahu Sungmin.

"Mm… maafkan aku" Sungmin berbalik, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mematikan handphone ku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Good idea!"

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin begitu mesra, melumatnya lembut dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bergelut. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke ranjang.

"Ini bahkan belum melewati jam sembilan malam, kita masih punya waktu banyak kan?" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka, membelai pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. "Kenapa kau terkesan tergesa-gesa, Tuan Cho?" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke samping, membuat Kyuhyun berbaring telentang.

Sungmin bangun, ia bergerak mengangkangi Kyuhyun dan duduk diatas perutnya. "Aku akan memberikan service gratis untukmu" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Kyuhyun hanya terus terpaku seperti belum memperoleh kesadarannya. Tentu ia tak menyangka dengan inisiatif Sungmin yang seperti ini. Belum lagi godaan Sungmin padanya, dan sekarang tangan-tangan halus itu sedang bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya payah. Ia dapat memandang dengan leluasa Sungmin yang ada di atasnya. Tersenyum jahil dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan setelah ia selesai dengan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, tangannya beralih melepaskan kemejanya sendiri yang memang sudah tak berkancing.

Jemari Sungmin menyusuri perut Kyuhyun, berputar disana memberikan rangsangan, lalu naik menuju dada, dengan perlahan membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, dan kini jari itu telah sampai di lehernya, dan menangkup pipinya.

Sungmin menunduk, dengan begitu pelan ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada gerakan disana, Sungmin terdiam dan matanya menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin berbisik di bibir Kyuhyun, meninggalkan kecupan kecil, lalu bibirnya turun, menuju dagunya, memainkan lidahnya dan ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar geraman tertahan Kyuhyun.

Tak mau menggoda lebih lama lagi, Sungmin meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di leher Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana membuat kissmark?" Entah dia benar-benar tak tahu atau sedang bermain-main, Sungmin mengusap daerah perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Hisap disitu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan nafasnya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, mendekati leher Kyuhyun dan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Agghh,…asshhh… Aku bilang hisap, kau menggigitnya!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil meremas lengan Sungmin

"Kkk…mian…" Sungmin terkikik, ciumannya kini beralih ke dada Kyuhyun. Jarinya bermain disekitar nipple, tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kau berniat menyiksaku, sayang?" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan nafas tercekat. "Gunakan lidahmu!" Serunya meminta Sungmin untuk tak tanggung-tanggung menyentuhnya.

"Ng? Seperti….ini?" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat sedikit nipple Kyuhyun namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun bereaksi. Tubuhnya menegang. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

"Apa kau perlu tutorial?" Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin, lalu ia merosot di bawah Sungmin dan kini kepalanya tak lagi di bantal, wajahnya tepat di bawah dada Sungmin dan dengan cepat ia menyambar nipple Sungmin.

"Akh!" Sungmin terkejut, tak menyangka dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang, ia tak bisa menghindar. Kyuhyun menekan punggungnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, sementara pria itu dibawahnya dengan leluasa menghisap dan menjilati nipplenya.

"Kyu!" Sungmin mencoba bergerak saat Kyuhyun berpindah ke nipple kirinya, tapi kini tak hanya punggungnya, Kyuhyun juga menekan bokongnya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Aku sudah begitu keras, tapi kau justru masih suka bermain-main" Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Sungmin yang masih terbalut celana piyama. Miliknya sudah begitu sakit dan menyiksa, terasa memberontak untuk segera dibebaskan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tadi saat ia sedang mencoba memanja Kyuhyun dirinya belum merasakan apapun selain kesenangan akan reaksi yang diberikan pria itu. Tapi kini ia rasakan dengan cepat darahnya berdesir, terpusat dibawah dan membuatnya menggeliat tak tahan. Kyuhyun mampu merangsangnya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Melihat Sungmin melemas diatasnya, Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka. "It's time to start, honey!" Kyuhyun melepaskan celananya, meloloskan miliknya yang telah mengeras sempurna. Selanjutnya ia menelanjangi Sungmin tanpa ada protes sedikitpun.

"Mau kubuat cum terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seductive sambil melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Ng!" Sungmin menggeleng dalam ciumannya. "Pakai lube saja" Pintanya.

Kyuhyun meraih lube yang sudah disiapkannya di laci meja. Mengambilnya secukupnya dan mengoleskannya di lubang anal Sungmin. Lalu ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya. Menggerakkannya pelan, lalu menambahkan telunjuknya.

Sungmin mengernyit menahan sakit. Kyuhyun menambahkan jarinya lagi, mengeluarmasukkan dengan gerakan konstan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun membawa miliknya mendekat. Menggesekkannya di lubang Sungmin beberapa kali membuat Sungmin menggeliat. Lalu ia mendorong-dorong pelan disana, sebelum benar-benar memasukkannya.

"Kyu..hhh…" Sungmin mencengkram seprei dibawahnya kuat, menyiapkan dirinya untuk merasakan Kyuhyun menyatu dengannya.

Saat Kyuhyun menahan pinggulnya dan mendorong tanpa jeda penisnya, Sungmin mempererat cengkraman jarinya. "Aaaagghhh….sssshhhh…" Tetap sakit, namun Sungmin harus menahannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, ia membiarkan dirinya tak masuk seutuhnya, ia memilih bergerak pelan, saat dilihatnya Sungmin tak lagi menegang kaku, ia menghentak masuk dengan cepat.

"Haaaahh…" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar menikmati Sungmin yang berkedut-kedut menghisapnya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa kesakitan. Namun perasaannya terasa begitu baik saat ini. Ia suka saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun ada dalam dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu" Bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tengah mengecupi kedua matanya yang terpejam. Dan meninggalkan kecupan lama di keningnya. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mendorongnya mendekat dan melumat bibirnya.

Bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat, mendorong begitu keras, masuk begitu dalam. Tubuhnya dan Sungmin terhentak seirama, bibirnya terus mengait dan nafasnya begitu memburu.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, membimbingnya untuk bangun dan duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka kembali bergerak, Kyuhyun mendongak dan mencari bibir Sungmin. Menciumnya dengan bunyi kecap erotis yang meningkatkan gairahnya. Ciumannya beralih untuk memanja nipple Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sungmin menegang, dan tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Kyuhyun. Cairan putih memuncrat tanpa bisa ditahannya. Seketika itu juga Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan sempurna yang tak pernah Sungmin dapatkan dari siapapun. Hanya Kyuhyun, yang mampu membawanya menuju surga dunia putihnya.

Merasakan denyutan dan pijatan kuat pada miliknya, Kyuhyun menghentak miliknya dan membuat Sungmin menjerit. Desahan beratnya keluar bersamaan dirinya yang meledak di dalam Sungmin. Begitu lepas, begitu banyak, seolah segala cairannya tersedot dan membanjir tak terbendung. Bahkan mengalir keluar hingga membasahi miliknya sendiri.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun terengah. Ia memeluk Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di pundaknya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Kyu" Lirih Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Hm…tidurlah, aku akan membaringkanmu nanti"

**.**

**.**

"APAAAA!"

Suara bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Minhyun yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Sungmin tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan Minhyun sebelum anak itu menangis.

Di depan Kyuhyun, Yesung menyodorkan tabloid edisi hari ini, dan juga laptopnya yang menampilkan berita simpang siur tentang Kyuhyun. Foto Kyuhyun terpampang disana, dengan Sungmin yang terlihat tidak begitu jelas karena gambar yang kabur dan kaki Minhyun yang menjuntai di pundak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan wajah Kyuhyun terfoto jelas dan menjadi focus disana. Itu fotonya, bersama Sungmin dan Minhyun beberapa saat yang lalu ketika melihat festival perahu.

Akhirnya foto itu tersebar juga, dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi fans dan media.

"Bukankah kau bisa meredakan masalah seperti ini, Hyung!" Tuntut Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, managernya. Bagaimanapun ini tugas seorang manager untuk membantu dan melindungi artis ketika terlibat pemberitaan atau masalah.

"Rasa penasaran mereka tak akan hilang begitu saja. Selama ini kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Apalagi menggendong anak kecil di sebuah perayaan di depan public. Ceroboh sekali!" Yesung malah justru berbalik mengomentari Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah! Konfirmasi saja kalau aku sedang bersama istri dan anakku!" Ucap Kyuhyun cuek, membuat Yesung dan Sungmin yang duduk agak jauh darinya melotot tak percaya.

"Dan kau mau bunuh diri!?" Ucap Yesung sinis. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang terkait masalah? Aku, manajemen, dan juga Sungmin bisa terseret!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bahwa apa yang Yesung katakan ada benarnya.

"Aku sudah mencarikan jalan keluarnya"

"Yah! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi!' Sungut Kyuhyun kesal. 'Membuat pusing saja!' pikirnya.

"Aku katakan kepada media bahwa kau tengah shooting sebuah program keluarga. Dan acaranya akan ditayangkan bulan ini" Ucap Yesung tenang.

"Hah?"

"Oleh karena itu, kau, Sungmin dan Minhyunnie akan melakukan shooting yang sebenarnya demi membenarkan konfirmasi ini."

"HAAAAAHHHHH?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunjukkan raut muka bingung mendengar usul Yesung.

"Manajemen sudah menyepakati hal ini. Dan aku sudah mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu. Untuk itu, silakan kau bekerja mandiri. Semua sudah diatur dengan beres. Kau tinggal mengikuti jadwalnya dengan disiplin" Yesung lalu mengambil jasnya, bermaksud untuk pulang dari apartemen Sungmin.

"A-apa? Yesung Hyung!" Cegah Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa"

"Yah! Yah! Yesung Hyung!" Pintu tertutup, Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram marah "Sial!"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dengan Minhyun dalam gendongannya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, ikuti saja saran Yesung Hyung."

"Kau tak keberatan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum membawa kelegaan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Selain itu… aku mungkin bisa menggantikan Yesung Hyung untuk sementara. Mengatur dan mengingatkan mengenai jadwalmu, mengurus dan mendapingimu" Jelas Sungmin.

Senyum terkembang lebar di pipi Kyuhyun, matanya membulat bahagia saat mendengar usulan Sungmin.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya? Bersama-sama dengan suamiku kapanpun dan dimanapun." Lanjut Sungmin. Bekerja bersama Kyuhyun, menjadi seorang stylish sekaligus manajernya, itu berarti segala keperluan dan kebutuhan Kyuhyun, Sungminlah yang mengurusnya.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin, betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku ini biasa saja" Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju "Tidak sayang, kau orang yang special bagiku. Hanya kau, tak ada yang lain."

Wajah mereka perlahan saling mendekat, mata setengah terpejam, nafas hangat berhembus lembut, mereka hampir saja tenggelam dalam dunia romantisme mereka jika saja…

"Ppa! Huuunnn!"

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sementara Minhyun mengerjap bingung, apa yang salah dengan panggilan dan tarikan tangannya pada kemeja Kyuhyun?

Sungmin terkikik geli, hampir saja dia dan Kyuhyun melakukan kebodohan di depan Minhyun. Sungmin bahkan sesaat lagi sempat melupakan keberadaan Minhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Huuunn! Kiisssuee….muach!" Minhyun memonyongkan bibirnya, lalu memberikan ciuman jauh pada Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia lalu tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin tergelak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan putrinya pada Kyuhyun. Mendapati kelakuan Minhyun, rasa gemas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Secepat kilat ia menggendong Minhyun dan memutar-mutarnya di udara, membuat Minhyun menjerit dan tertawa senang.

"Kau menggodaku eoh? Kau mau menggodaku, Tuan Putri?" Seru Kyuhyun sambil melesakkan wajahnya di perut Minhyun dan menggeleng-geleng menggelitiki Minhyun.

Sungmin ikut tertawa melihat asiknya Minhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan Kyuhyun. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya melengkung menampilkan senyum indah yang sempurna.

Awalan yang begitu indah untuk ia tuliskan di lembar baru buku putih kehidupannya. Mungkin tinta emas pun tak dapat mewakili betapa berharganya apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Tak ada kesepian lagi, tak ada kecemasan lagi, hanya ada kelegaan berbungkus kehangatan cinta bagi dirinya dan putrinya, dari sosok special yang menjadi miliknya kini, Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**There's no one else can comfort me like you do**

**You're the moon in the sky of my heart**

**Accompany wherever I go**

**Linghting my way**

**Bring out my best**

**Just You**

**My Man, **

**My Special Person**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai, banyak sekali pihak yang membantu dan mensupport saya hingga saat ini. Saya sadar begitu banyak kekurangan yang masih perlu diperbaiki. Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang bersedia untuk selalu mendampingi saya, untuk reader Special Person, It's You! untuk reader My Special Person :**

**Nana Lee, Lian Cul ah, hyukie,** **jaeradise, sitara1083, ilyeseun, Kim Yong Neul, imAlfera, .1, PrinceJoy, alfi lee, littlecupcake noona, Fiction Girl Trapped, Fishy kece, wullancholee, imblacksmile, bebek, kyumin pu, , Tika137, RithaGaemGyu137,** **L137, leedidah,** **ChoKyunnie, diahmiftachulningtyas, Cho Na Na, allea1186, teukiangle, dirakyu, melsparkyu, stawberry rae, anieJOYer, chaporch, LiveLoveKyumin, KYUMINTS, ammyikmubmik, .777, abilhikmah, reaRelf, sukasukkie, nova137, babychoi137, HeePumpkin137, Aegyeo789, MinHyo137, shyuuu, Choleee, vila13kyuvil, ChoLee, Ncie gyuminglove, Shin Neul Ra, cottoncandyme, mumusyahidah, Keyla6384, sissy, fariny, Lee'90, anakyumin, UnKMHH, kmalways89, lee minji elf, Ria, sider imnida, ervivi kyumin, Okalee, ehkm, sary nayolla, .5, ShinJiWoo920202, kimteechul, eongdongi kheopeul 137,** **LauraRose14, aprilbunny9, Cywelf, Cho Kyuna, Yefah, AilleenCho, .vikink, pumpkinsparkyumin, ryesungminkyu18, , ChanMoody, PRISNA, rheeming, melee, Clouds137, .581, minnie kyumin, 137KyuMin, chu, myFridayyy, Rinda Cho Joyer, L137A, vie, GaemGyu137, imblacksmile, Jieyoopark, zagiya joyer, Zen Liu, gorjazsimba, 137Line, KyuMin1307, dan para guest, juga reader lain yang terlewat saya sebutkan (maafkan saya)**

**Sampai jumpa lain waktu….terimakasih banyak…. I Love You!**

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
